


Who's that in the window?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character A (in superhero garb) swings/flies around the city and lands on the windowsill of B’s house, which happens to be by their shower, where Character A accidentally views Character B washing themself. Character B turns around and sees them, and Character A (embarrassed) swings/flies away quickly. Character B had no idea who that was, but thought they looked cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's that in the window?

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO 2KFICTEEN  
> PROMPTO ME  
> YOU KNOW WHERE

Ray was the master of parkour. The media didn’t exactly agree with him. Ray ignored them for the most part; he knew that the media liked to lie. They liked to blow things out of proportion and make it seem much worse than it ever was. It was just one house in a neighbourhood… Ray hadn’t meant to make it collapse! It was really his partner’s fault but Ray would take the game. His poor buddy had enough crap thrown at him from the media as it was. The house could go onto Ray’s record that was fine. What was not fine was that they disrespected his pure skill. How could they deny that he was anything less than the very best? Ray was a pro at parkour. Nobody could convince him otherwise.

 

 

He swung effortlessly from building to building. Each of his leaps was reminiscent to that of an innocent, beautiful gazelle. Ray was dressed in his ‘work’ outfit. His mother had scoffed once he’d told her that, presenting his ridiculous green garb with pride. In fact, it wasn’t just a scoff. Ray’s mother had full on cackled at the sight of her son in green tights. She’d thought she’d seen the last of that when Ray was eight and was cast as Peter Pan for the school play. Ray wasn’t too pleased with her reaction. He thought that he looked classy. Ray knew that he looked like a true hero. He was… if you forgot the house and his ‘terrible’ parkour skills. It wasn’t Ray’s fault that he was usually late to the scene of the crime. At least he looked good travelling.

 

 

As it was, Ray had nowhere to be at that moment. He just didn’t want to be at home. It was bingo night and he did not want to be there for that. His mother got a little too excited over two fat ladies or whatever the dumb thing was. So Ray was out and about. He could have gone to Vav’s, his partner’s, but that was weird considering Vav had recently got a girlfriend. She wasn’t necessarily weird and Ray liked her. He just couldn’t imagine himself casually dropping by and ruining whatever they had planned for the evening. He was sure that it just wouldn’t be fair on his friend. So Ray had decided to just hang out – the term being quite literal in his situation. He was holding onto the edge of a windowsill to some old apartment building. It probably wasn’t originally intended as apartments. Maybe it had been an old lord’s house but the lack of wealth and the need for housing had forced it to become a boring old apartment complex.

 

 

Ray always felt bad for old buildings like that. It wasn’t fair that it had to be changed. Ray was sure that it had once been really pretty and grand. He liked to imagine the rooms he was looking into as they once were. Yes, he looked into people’s apartments. What else was Ray to do? Jumping from building to building could only be fun for so long. So he looked into windows. Especially of the old buildings like the one he was clinging to right at that moment. The old lady’s apartment (it had to belong to an old lady… who even had a floral sofa anymore?) could have been part of a grand ballroom or one of the house’s many guest rooms. Anyone could have stayed there! Or it was a completely new floor all together and they’d gutted the house before they worked on the interior. That thought was upsetting and just a downright boring thing for Ray considering how he liked to play his game. It was very hard to pretend when he remembered that they probably did just tear the interior down and start fresh.

 

 

Ray moved on from that bummer thought as he moved onto the next window ledge. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing anymore. He knew that if he didn’t pay attention he’d probably plummet to the ground. The next window was someone else’s apartment. It looked pretty modest, pretty dull. Ray assumed whoever had moved in here must have only done so recently. They really hadn’t done much with the place at all. That or they were just lazy. Ray could get down with that. He was pretty lazy himself. This person’s room bored him though so Ray decided to move on.

 

 

In the next jump, Ray learned a few new things. The first was that this apartment complex didn’t have consistently designed apartments because this one’s bathroom was up against the outer wall. The second was that this bathroom had a window. The third was that the owner of the bathroom was currently rather busy and rather naked. They were tall, handsome and lathered in what looked to be an expensive brand-name soap. Ray was in awe. They or rather he was gorgeous from behind. His hair was darkened by the water but quite clearly of a lighter shade. His ass was perfectly sculpted and well, Ray couldn’t help but drool over it. Ray could hear them as well. They were singing almost inaudibly thanks to the glass between them but Ray knew that the stranger was definitely singing. It was a song Ray had not heard. It clearly wasn’t from today’s charts and that didn’t seem to matter to Ray in the moment. All he cared about was this gorgeous, soapy angel he’d seen through the window.

 

 

Ray froze when the man turned. Heaven all mighty, he was hot. If it weren’t for the water running down his body Ray was sure that this man would set the whole apartment on fire. Thankfully, his eyes were closed as he continued to sing to himself. The face was very, very pretty and Ray blinked rapidly as though he was taking several mental pictures for later. There was nothing small about his downstairs area. Oh no, Ray was quite okay with the size of the beast that hung between his legs. Ray licked his lips in anticipation and… the guy had opened his eyes. Ray’s face flushed red. The stranger’s cheeks went just as pink and he opened his mouth to say something. Ray was gone long before the words could escape him. He let himself fall to the ledge below and from there made his escape. Ray vowed never to return to this building ever again. He couldn’t face up to what he had done. To think, one of the town’s superheroes a peeping tom!

 

 

Ryan had been enjoying such a relaxing, well deserved shower. He had had this damn song from when he was younger stuck on repeat in his head. His day had been hard and busy. It wasn’t necessarily a bad day; it was simply a dull one. Ryan wished for something exciting to happen that could hopefully purge the song from his head and the fog from his brain that came from a full day’s work. He just hadn’t expected it in the shower. It had been a nice surprise though. A cute boy staring at him through his window? Definitely something new and unexpected. It was a shame that he left so quickly though… Ryan had seen him long enough to recognise the outfit. He’d just have to conveniently show up at the next crime scene (five minutes late, if he’d heard anything about X-Ray) if he wanted to talk to him. Maybe Ryan could convince his friends to do a small yet obnoxious robbery of a nearby store…


End file.
